testing my sisters
by curseghost
Summary: Wataru is missing! What will the sisters do? chapter 4&5 coming up!sorry for the story im busy i have no time for writting the next chapters.Hope you like the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** do not own characters

Nice day in promise island, and Wataru is thinking and the beach house. Suddenly Akio came. "Hi!"

"Hello, what you brought here?" he asked

"Nothing, just visiting you if you're okay"

Sighed.

Silence…

"Wataru?"

"Hmm..."

"Your quiet, any problem?"

"Nothing, just thinking"

"Of what?"

Sighed first

"My sisters."

"What about them?"

"I'm just wondering"

"Why?"

"Tell me Akio, did you think that they're really my sisters I mean if they really a family?"

Akio looked at him, wondering also

"Why did you ask that question?"

"Nothing, I'm just confuse, they are my sisters but I don't feel the spirit of a family in the house"

Akio also confused

"Well, they are your sisters as I see…"

Sighed.

"I have a idea!"

Wataru looked to Akio

"What?"

Akio smiled with a glimmering eyes

Sighed/What was the idea of that man/ his mind


	2. Chapter 2

**Where's Wataru!**

Another day in Promise Island. As usual, Shirayuki is the one who cooked breakfast. She is excited because she have a new recipe and she knew, Wataru would like it. Hinako and Marie help her to prepare breakfast. 30 minutes left, they finished. "The breakfast is ready!" Hinako shouted. The others are gone downstairs. "Oh great! The food smells good!" Mamoru.

"Sit… the food gets cold" Jiiya. They eat, but they stopped. They wondered, Wataru is not yet wake up.

"Where's Wataru?" Sakuya asked. "I think he's still sleeping" Haruka. They sighed.

"Okay! Who's the one who would bring the breakfast for Wataru?" Jiiya

"I am!" everyone exclaimed except Chikage. Chikage looked to her sisters, wondering. Others blushed and sit. Jiiya laughed silently.

"Okay, Karen you're the one who would bring the breakfast for Wataru."

"Okay" she stood and brings the tray to Wataru. She went to Wataru's room. She knocked 3 times.

"Wataru" no answered. She knocked again, but no answered. She wondered.

Then she saw the door is open, a little bit open. She pushes it. Then she saw Wataru, still sleeping. She put the tray to the table near Wataru's bed.

"Wataru…" no answered. "Wataru, wake up the food is getting cold!"

No answered

"Wataru?" she wondered. "Wataru… Wataru…"

She take away the blanket and she surprised. Wataru is not in his room! She screamed


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr.Aoki**

_Hello, my dear sisters,_

_I am Mr. Aoki and guess what? Wataru is in my hands. If you want to see him, do the challenge that I will gave to you. I know you love so much your brother, you will take the challenge no matter what. Or else, you will not see your brother anymore…Saturday, 10:00 am at the big cave of island, I will wait you, all of you…_

_Mr. Aoki_

Mamoru finished reading the letter they found in Wataru's bed.

"Oh my god!" Aria is being tensed. "What will going to do? Wataru is kidnapped by some bad guys and Mr. Aoki!" Hinako

"Oh my…" Marie is fainted. "Marie oh no! Get some glass of water! Quick!" Jiiya "Darn! I will slap that Mr.Aoki if I see him!" Sakuya is getting angry.

"We can't stay here for a long time! Maybe they do something to Wataru that…that…" Karen is crying. "Karen…calm down, just be positive" Yotsuba

"Yeah… we will do something to back our big brother in here" Rin Rin.

However, all of them are getting crying.

"Just be positive, we will take the challenge, just be ready" Haruka

Sighed.

"Okay, get some rest in your rooms, to rest also your minds" Jiiya

They obey Jiiya. However, Chikage is still reading the letter.

"Mr.Aoki… sounds familiar?"

"Chikage, what's wrong?" Haruka asked

"Nothing" and she left


	4. Chapter 4

**Preparation**

Another day and the there is a lot of changes in the house. And they surprised when Akio visit with Mami. "Hello" Akio.

"Oh, Akio thanks god you're here, did you know where is Wataru?" Kaho

Akio wondered. "Why? I'm just visiting him, to surprised him, what happened?" Akio asked. "Yeah! What happened to Wataru?" Mami. The sisters sighed. "Hey!" Mami. " Wataru… is… m-missing" Karen cannot speak. Akio and Mami were shocked. "What?" both of them said. "Yes"

Rin-rin. "What happened?" Akio sat beside to the sisters. Yotsuba gave the letter of Mr. Aoki to Akio. He read it "Oh! That Mr. Aoki he's so bad to kidnapped Wataru!" Mami exclaimed. "Mami pleased!" Sakuya " I have no idea" Akio. "Pleased help, we want to see Wataru!" Hinako. Akio sighed.

"I will" "Me too!" Mami "Thanks Akio" Marie "Let me suggest, why don't you inspect the room of Wataru, maybe there were evidence left by Mr. Aoki, it can be helped us to see Wataru immediately" Akio suggested

"That's a good idea!" Yotsuba stood and left. ":Wait for us!" Rin-rin. And they went to Wataru's room. But Chikage is still in the sofa sitting and readuing tarot cards

He sighed…

He looked to Chikage, as he surprised, Chikage is looking to him with a tiger look.


End file.
